The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
User interfaces can be manipulated with either finger or stylus inputs. Finger inputs are more common than stylus inputs, in part because conventional methods that use styluses are cumbersome and inefficient.